1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of data, and, more specifically but not exclusively, to read-only memory (ROM) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Read-only memory (ROM) is a type of storage medium used in computers and other electronic devices. In general, data stored in ROM is either unchangeable or requires a special operation to change (unlike random-access memory (RAM), which can be changed as easily as it is read). Conventionally, ROM is configured as an array of memory cells, wherein the memory cells are arranged in rows and columns, and each memory cell stores a single bit of information (i.e., a logic state of “0” or “1”).